soregaseiyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Recording (Episode)
This article uses material from the "Sore ga Seiyuu! Episode 1" article on the Hayate no Gotoku wiki at Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. |image = Sore ga Seiyuu! EP1.png |kanji = アフレコ |romaji= Afureko |number = 1 |airdate = July 7, 2015 |manga = Chapter 1 |previous = |next =Audition (Episode) |op =Sore ga Seiyuu! |ed =Anata no O Mimi ni Plug In! A Cruel Angel's Thesis }} Sore ga Seiyuu! Episode 1, title name as aired on July 7, 2015. Synopsis Today is an important day for Futaba Ichinose, a rookie voice actress of Aozora Productions. This is the first day for her to be in a recording booth. She feels very nervous and trys to encourage herself by talking to Korori. After she finishes preparing in both body and mind, she takes of for the first step in her dream. At the studio, Futaba has an unexpected meeting with Masako Nozawa, a legendary voice actress and feels too much excitement that she greets her twice which makes her embarrassed. Another voice actor who happend to be there then said that Futaba, who easily forgot the face of the person can't be a voice actress. Then Hikari Shiodome, a senior voice actress from the same agency as Futaba comes to greet her and wish her the best of luck. Futaba walks around to check if there is anyone left that she didn't greet. She finds a cute girl who dresses up in strawberry theme clothes. She introduces herself as Ichigo Moesaki, a voice actress from Voice Entertainment. She tells Futaba that her hometown is at "Planet Strawberry in Strawberry Nebula", which makes Futaba and Hikari curious enough to make Hikari ask if it is true or not. Ichigo feels embarrassed and slips out that she actaully come from Kanagawa. Futaba then finds a young middle school student in the studio. Thinking that the girls must be lost, Futaba goes to ask her, only to discover that she is actaully a 15 year old voice actress from Sakuranbo Theatre Group, Rin Kohana. At the recording booth, Futaba has a problem about how her character Pipo should act. This causes her to make a mistake on the dry run testing process. Ichigo also has a problem since she has a flat chest, but she needs to sound more like a big boobs girl. Only Rin has no problems with her acting, since she used to be a child actress since the age of five. Seeing how cute Rin is and her talents make both Futaba and Ichigo fall for her. At the end of the recording, the producer nearly forgot the line for a minor character. He asks Futaba to do it, but she can't concentrate and makes a mistake so Hikari does it instead. Although Masako comes to cheer her up after that, the same voice actor who insulted Futaba tells her that she is a failure to voice actress, which makes her feel down. Trying to go home while raining, both Futaba and Ichigo forget their umbrellas. Rin then lends them hers since she takes the bus back. Futaba and Ichigo then walk home using Rin's umbrella. They talk about how great Rin's talents are, which gives them the courage to try hard next time. They split ways at the train station and promise to meet again next week. Adapted From * Sore ga Seiyuu! Ver.1.00 Trivia * The logo of the first anime that Futaba got the role for, Buddha Fighter Bodhisattvon (仏戦隊ボサツオン''Futsu sentai bosatsuon''?), is a parody of the logo for Neon Genesis Evangelion. ** Additionally, the anime studio who produces this anime is Zongo, which is parody of Gonzo who produces Sore ga Seiyuu!. * Masako Nozawa guest stars as herself. She is best known for voicing Goku, Bardock, Gohan, Goten,Gogeta (with Ryō Horikawa), Gotenks (with Takeshi Kusao), and Goku Jr. from the Dragon Ball series. She also does the narration in the first part of this episode before Korori does. ** Additionally, when Futaba first greets Masako Nozawa, Futaba muses to herself about how Nozawa would shoot energy waves from her hand and evolve. This is a reference to Masako Nozawa's roles she played in the Dragon Ball series. * During the ending credits, Futaba, Ichigo and Rin briefly sing along to the opening theme song "A Cruel Angel's Thesis" from the anime series Neon Genesis Evangelion. New Characters * Ichigo Moesaki * Hikari Shiodome * Futaba Ichinose * Korori * Rin Kohana